Tricks and Treats of Easter
by DessArtem
Summary: Yeah, first attempt at something explicit :p Well, not really, but written, yes. Matt n' Mello get into an epic game of Easter, and both are determined to win...Rated for some serious yaoi :D and language, but that matters less :p. one-shot Matt/Mello


Written: Easter, April 12th 2009

Matt lounged on the couch, playing video games, a very pleased little smile on his face. Sometimes he even admitted to himself- He was a genius, an absolute genius. He was definitely going to die for his latest proof of his cunning mind, but it was sure worth it to watch Mello angrily go around the apartment, searching for every little chocolate egg Matt had hid around there that morning instead of just giving to him like he usually did.

"Think you're soooo clever, don'tcha? I'll show you…You're NOT going to outwit me, dammit!" Mello grumbled, searching every possible nook and cranny of the entertainment center, making triumphant noises when he found a few wedged between the piece of furniture and the wall. What made this even better was the fact that Mello had a bright pink Easter basket on the crook of his arm for carrying his prizes.

"You missed some," was all Matt said. He didn't want to ruin this perfect April Sunday morning in any way.

"I KNOW THAT!" said Mello, who was quite pissy. He hated it when Matt actually used his genius brain against Mello… It was so frustrating, especially when it provided a barrier between him and his chocolate.

Matt just sat there with his grin, not taking his eyes off his game as if he wasn't paying any attention to what Mello was doing, but of course he was. "Alright then."

Mello growled at the redhead's calmness, knowing he was mocking him. The angry blond paused and looked over at him, cogs of his own genius brain a' crankin'. How to get all the chocolate with minimal work and frustration on his part? …Ah. The grin on Mello's face would have made even Matt nervous if he were looking.

Out of the corner of his eye, Matt saw Mello put the basket down on Bob, the coffee-table stand-in cardboard box and go into the bedroom. When the door closed behind him, Matt looked up, a bit confused. There was absolutely NO way Mello had given up… What was going on? He blinked behind his goggles at the door for a moment before quickly averting them back to his game (his character had died during the time of idleness) when it opened again.

"Hey Maaaaatt," came a very seductive-sounding Mello voice from said doorway. "The Easter Bunny's here with something sweet for you…"

Matt looked up. Matt stared. Matt's jaw dropped. Matt's pants got very tight in a very short amount of time.

Mello was posing sexily in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing a little black bit of silkie/fish netty lingerie that was shaped like a one-piece bathing suit, but wasn't; a pair of fishnet leggings; some very high, shiny, black heels; a fluffy bunny tail on the bum of the lingerie; his short, black gloves; and a pair of bunny ears on his head. His hair was up in a sexy messy ponytail, Matt's favorite hair style on him, and there was quite the grin on his face.

"M-Mello?" floundered Matt when he finally remembered what vocal cords were for.

"Yes?"

"…Gneh?" was Matt's ever-so-intelligent reply.

Mello bared his teeth all the more, lowering his head so he looked particularly animalistic. He made the most demented bunny Matt had ever seen. And when he walked, he didn't hop, oh no; Mello prowled, somehow walking with ease on those heels, knowing just how to sway his hips back and forth for maximum allurement. He made Matt's breath hitch and his confined dick twitch just by putting one leg up on the couch and leaning down riiight over Matt, giving him a perfect view of everything, especially the waist-area. "You want me, don't you, Matty?" he said breathily, absolutely ooooozing sex.

Matt nodded dumbly.

Mello leeeeaned in and gave him a quick, definitely non-satisfying peck on the lips. "Well, then you'll have to get me all the chocolate now, won't you?"

Matt hated how fast Mello could move from the couch to the bedroom lately… Matt didn't even have a chance to react before the bedroom door slammed right behind Mello.

"…DAMMIT!" Matt shot off the couch and began gathering every single piece of chocolate around the apartment, chucking them annoyedly into the basket on Bob. Mello had definitely outsmarted him…or had he?

After about ten minutes, Mello was getting impatient. Just glancing to see what Matt was doing wouldn't hurt, right? So, he did.

Matt was lying on the couch again, only this time he wasn't wearing anything at all except his goggles. The little chocolate eggs from around the apartment were strewn around him like vegetables around a Thanksgiving turkey and chocolate sauce drizzled on his torso added to the odd effect. Matt was giving him a winning grin, to which Mello gave an unimpressed non-grin.

"…To put it in a way that you shall understand…You fail." Mello closed the bedroom door.

"…Damn… What to do…" Matt wondered to himself, using his discarded shirt to wipe the drizzled chocolate from his torso. He didn't want to lose this game! But how to outsmart Mello… Now THAT was a challenge…

…Matt's next plan would probably get him killed, but it was worth a try.

Mello heard some sounds that sounded suspiciously like tin chocolate wrappers and flung the door open to see. Oh no. This was unacceptable. Matt was eating his Easter chocolate. The grinning bastard…

"Mm, I can see why you want this so much. It's good," said the grinning bastard.

"MATT! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" Mello attacked, pinning him down on the couch by the shoulders. When he pinned him, he grinned and said, "Fucking idiot. I want my chocolate back," and kissed him, forcing his tongue inside and pretty much sucking all the warm, melted substance from moaning Matt's mouth. And then, while Matt was in a state of being stunned, Mello gathered up all the chocolate Easter eggs and disappeared into the bedroom.

"…Damn. I can't tell who won that one… Ah, who am I kidding? He did…" Matt swallowed to clear his mouth and get some feeling back into it and sat up, digging a lone chocolate egg that had been trapped behind his back and gazing into its foil shell thoughtfully, trying to gain some kind of insight from it.

…Now there was an idea.

Mello was lounging proudly on the bed, enjoying his luscious prize. It was so fun to play games with Matt, so long as Matt always lost. This was definitely one of the enjoyable times. He shifted a bit, since sitting on the bunny tail was beginning to become a little uncomfortable. The white, fluffy bunny ears had been idly tossed onto the floor, since he really hated those, but his hair was still up in a ponytail to keep his golden locks from getting in the way of his mass chocolate consumption.

Suddenly, the door opened, and before Mello could react, he found himself on his front and being hog-tied with some rope they kept around the house for…use.

"What the fuck?!" went Mello, who wasn't too happy about being on that end of the rope.

Matt grinned down at him as he made sure the rope keeping Mello's hands behind his back was tied securely. He left Mello's legs free, since tying those to the bedposts would prove to be much better. He hummed casually as he did just that. "Well, look what I've got here: a naughty bunny rabbit," he teased when he finished up.

"Fucking hell, Matt! Let me go!" Mello thrashed, but Matt was too good at rope-tying for any possible escape.

Matt went to the head of the bed where Mello's head was to grin at him. "Aww, but if I do that, bunny will kick my ass and I'll never be able to have my Easter treat." He gently ran his hand up and down Mello's spine, causing the older boy to arch his back a bit and shiver.

"Fuck you…"

"No, I think it'll be the other way around today." He stood up and meandered over to the door to close it, drowning out all light save the thin line at the bottom, which didn't clarify the room at all. He took his sweet time in taking off his goggles and placing them safely on Mello's desk where they wouldn't get hurt.

"I can't fucking see! That's not fair!"

Matt returned to his holiday catch and climbed up onto the bed. Some sick inner part of him, probably the animalistic bit, was quite enjoying how he could see clearly but Mello couldn't. Chronic photophobia sure came in handy sometimes, even if it did suck most of the time. He placed his hands on either side of Mello's elevated bum, both just savoring and letting him know exactly where he was at the same time.

Mello thrashed a bit to show he was still going to be defiant, even if he wasn't thrashing as much as he could have been. Really, he was quite curious as to what Matt would do now that he had such power. And…though Mello hated to admit it, even internally…this was hot as hell.

Matt pushed the front of himself right up against Mello and leaned down so the front of his torso was right in line with Mello's back. He braced himself with one hand by Mello's head. His other hand reached around Mello's ultra-thin body to tightly press into the bulge in the black lingerie, causing Mello to react very enticingly.

"Ng…Bastard…" groaned Mello between gritted teeth, "If you're going to fuck me, get it over with already…" He did his best to sound like he wasn't enjoying it, but the underlying throaty noises told otherwise.

Matt, of course, didn't fall for it. "No, I'm going to enjoy this." He didn't move his hand, but just pressed fairly hard, causing Mello to squirm. Matt used his teeth to slowly undo the laces at the back of the corset-like sex costume, but not too slowly. After a minute or so, he got frustrated with it and just ripped it right off, not caring about snapping the remaining laces or connecting fabric or anything. Mello yelped a bit as it dug into his front before breaking.

"Hey! That was expensive!"

Matt shrugged. "This is worth more." He ran his hand along Mello's back again, taking the time to enjoy the smooth, perfect, taut skin before him. He leaned down and placed a soft trail of butterfly kisses down his love's spine, earning a couple sighs. At least Mello was relaxing.

Not that he'd be able to for longer. Matt straightened up and regarded the rest of the costume. He decided to leave the gloves be, since they were caught under the ropes and he didn't want to mess with those. The maid-like collar was in the way of Mello's neck, so that had to go. The fishnets would chafe, so he'd have to get those off somehow. He got an idea and pulled a small knife from his boot, grinning a bit. Ruining Mello's lingerie was starting to become a new favorite thing of his. He took the collar off manually, though, since he didn't really want to choke him. He then easily pulled off the heels; since they weren't being pinned by the ropes, they could easily just be slipped off normally. The fishnets, however, were quickly sliced right down the center and tossed off the bed with the corset top. Mello grumbled a bit at how Matt was ruining some good fishnets. There was one thing left to go: the black silk panties with the attached bunny tail. Matt didn't really want to ruin perfectly good silk panties, even if they did look odd with the chunk of fluff, so he slipped the knife safely under the mattress and just pulled them down, letting them sort of hang down harmlessly between Mello's knees.

The entire picture was very inviting, so Matt lost no time in quickly yanking off his own boots, jeans, and boxers, grabbing the chocolate-flavored lubricant from the drawer and…

Matt sniffed the air.

Mello also sniffed.

"…Is something burning?" said Matt, who had just positioned himself for entry but had stopped at the offending smell.

"…Oh FUCK! I put some eggs on the stove for breakfast but forgot!" Mello thrashed anew, but for a different reason.

Matt sprang from the bed, grabbed his goggles and yanked them on, and launched himself into the kitchen, quickly moving the pan of eggs from the burner and turning the stove off. He opened the kitchen window and fanned the air with a potholder, hoping the fire alarm wouldn't go off. When the emergency had passed, Matt went back to the bedroom, laughing his ass off. "I can't believe you actually forgot eggs on the stove, you moron!"

Mello glared at him, cheeks red. "It's not my fault you fucking tied me down and started raping me! Now get back here and finish the job already!"

Matt took care of this fire as well by kissing it passionately on the mouth. He then grinned and went to close the door again. "Remember: you did ask for it. Now, where were we?"

"About to rape the Easter bunny."

"Ah, right. Sounds good to me."


End file.
